


Charmed

by sushiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sweet, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwrites/pseuds/sushiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White Day is approaching and some awkward volleyball players don’t know what present to get their manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this one haha. I love the idea of Karasuno’s first years being all sorts of embarrassed when it comes to their manager. I want more of them. ORZ

I see no reason that the _four_ of us should be shopping together."

"Stop complaining Tsukishima. This is going to be fun."

"Osu!"

"Uh, Kageyama, it's not practice. You don't need to be that excited."

Any other day the situation before them would have been strange. Four high school boys, on a rather nice Sunday afternoon, inside a rather cute accessory shop. The store was filled with little trinkets and cute stationary that boys if their age wouldn't buy on their own.

They looked awkward standing in the middle of the pastel-colored store. Around them girls were giggling them as they passed by.

"Aren't we just suppose to get her simple gifts?" sighed Tsukishima, inspecting the nearby section of notebooks and pencils. Clearly this store was not in his element. "Let's just pick something and go."

"No, we can't just do that" Hinata replied, crossing his arms across his chest. "Hmm Natsu told me that you're always suppose to return the favor three times from the original."

"And naturally you take the advice from your younger, elementary-aged sister?" Tsukishima smirked. "Ah, that actually explains so many things."

"S-shut up," Hinata protested, ignoring Kageyama's snickers. "It's my first time giving a White Day gift to a girl that wasn't a family member. I don't see you offering any ideas."

"Actually Tsukki," Yamaguchi pitched in, trying to calm Hinata before he attracted more attention, "I heard the same thing from other guys in our class. Apparently some of the girls were hinting about it."

"Yachi-san wouldn't get upset over something like that," piped Hinata. "She's too gentle."

"So where back to square one, what should we get her?" said Kageyama. Looking around the store he picked up a frilly plush cat doll from the shelves. "This looks cute for a girl, right? They like this sort of stuff."

"Nah, Kageyama," said Hinata, picking up an equally horrid looking doll from a different shelf. "This one is way cuter. Look, it has a bow."

"Shouldn't we get things that Yachi-san might need?" Tsukishima sighed, this time pointing to a section of colorful stationary and supplies.

"Then wouldn't she need some vitamins?" Kageyama suggested. "She could definitely use those."

"Ach, Kageyama! This is why you're not popular with girls at all," Hinata laughed. Kageyama merely punched Hinata's head to hide his embarrassment.

"Maybe we shouldn't give a girl school supplies or vitamins for White Day. It shouldn't be something they need, but maybe something that they like," Yamaguchi said with a tired smile. "I mean other than studying, what does she like?"

"Volleyball?" Kageyama and Hinata both said at the same time. Tsukishima sighed.

"Besides that," Yamaguchi said.

"She likes us right?" Hinata blurted out. Unfortunately, when he realized what he had just said out-loud, his ears turned bright red.

"Dumbass. Don't say things like that out-loud," Kageyama hissed, looking away from the group, his left hand covering his own blush. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were equally dumbfounded by Hinata's sudden statement.

What Hinata had just mentioned wasn't a lie. It was exactly as he said, Yachi liked them. In fact, she told them that very phrase when she shyly handed them their Valentine chocolate after practice.

"It's not exactly _obligation chocolate_ ," she had said with a a bright red face. "Ah, but it's not _romantic chocolate_ either! Um, maybe like somewhere in between? I mean, you're my friends. I like you guys a lot."

The boys stood there with expressionless faces, clutching the little boxes of bonbons that she had just given them. When the first-year boys didn't say anything Yachi started to panic. "I'm sorry! I guess you don't want to be told that by a person like me, right? You don't have to eat them. Ah, you can forget what I just said. That was embarrassing."

"NO!" Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama said at the same time. Tsukishima was the only one of them who kept their emotions in check.

"No, Yachi-san. This is great," Hinata eagerly said first.

"I'm sure they taste yummy since you made them," Yamaguchi added.

"Thank you for the hard work," Kageymama said.

"That's not something you say when you receive chocolates," Tsukishima sighed, which earned him a scowl from Kageyama. He turned back to Yachi, there was a little resistance when he had said the next part "You don't have to worry. We'll gladly accept these chocolates."

Much to Yachi's surprise, the boys gave her a very deep bow of thanks. With a sigh of relief she smiled brightly at them before turning in the direction of her bus stop.

She left the four boys embarrassed that day. From then on they kept noticing the little things Yachi did for them. The water bottles she readily had, the towels she always kept fresh and clean, to the notes that she specifically took in class just so she could it explain it better to Kageyama and Hinata. All those tiny actions she did for them always helped them out in a much bigger way than they realized. Which is why, on a precious free Sunday, the four had ventured together to pick something special for her. Something that could convey the feeling of " _thank you for everything_."

Still inside the store, they stood there awkwardly not looking at each other. Another two girls passed them by, giving them strange looks. Each of the boys were deep in thought as to what to get for their manager. It was strange, they see Yachi almost everyday for practice and during breaks at school, but they seem to know almost next to nothing at what she likes. Her favorite color? Her favorite food? They couldn't even tell you her favorite subject in school (though Kageyama and Hinata would just say all of them based on how good she is at studying).

"Um can I help you guys look for something?"

The group turned around to find an older woman, probably the same age as Saeko-neesan, smiling at them. The woman was wearing the store's uniform and had her brown hair in a tight bun. She was one of the few people in the store who wasn't giving them strange looks, her smile made it seem that it was perfectly normal for four high school boys spending their free afternoon in a shop filled with pink.

"Are you guys looking for a White Day gift?" she asked gently. "For your girlfriends perhaps?"

"Ehhh, ah, no," Hinata panicked, waving his hands side-to-side. "Not for our girlfriends. I mean, it's for a girl and she is a friend, but no. No, nothing like that."

"Oh, um okay," the saleslady replied with a confused tone. "So it's for one girl in particular?"

Yamaguchi was the first to recover from the embarrassment and give her a solid answer, "It's for our manager."

"Manager? Oh, you guys are in a sport? Which one?"

"Volleyball!" This time it was Kageyama who responded quickly, as if it was a natural reflex. Though, it looked like that was the only word that he knew how to say confidently.

"And this girl, your manager, what is she like?"

"Really nice," said Hinata, jumping up and down. "Too nice. I mean, she even helps me and Kageyama with studying."

"She works earnestly at whatever she does," Kageyama added. He put his hands on Hinata's shoulder to stop him from scaring the other customers with his jumps.

"She does so much without ever asking for anything in return," Yamaguchi insisted.

Hinata nudges Tsukishima in the ribs with his elbow, "Come-on, you say something too!"

"Tch," reluctantly, Tsukishima looked down, not making eye contact with the lady. "She's an important teammate of ours."

"I see," the lady smiled again. She resisted the urge to giggle at the four blushing boys before her. They were, after-all, very earnest. "Then, might I suggest a jewelry item? It so happens we have a White Day special on some of them."

The woman motioned them to follow her, and they obliged, although rather stiffly, still shaken up from their most recent embarrassment. She leads them pass the various displays of rings, earrings, and necklaces until they reach one of the smaller glass cases.

"Please have a look at these," the saleslady pointed as she went behind the display counter. "These are one of our most popular item for our customers." The boys came forward. On the top of the actual case were various plain silver and gold bracelets hung on a rack. Inside the case, to their amusement, were rows and rows of little jeweled charms in various shapes and colors.

"Wah, there are so many!," Hinata admired.

"As I said before," she continued. "We are having a special on them. Buy four and get two free charms. We'll even throw in the bracelet and wrap it up for you."

"Do girls like this sort of thing?" asked Kageyama curiously.

The saleslady blinked, but smiled knowingly at them. "I would imagine so. As I said before, these are one of our most popular items as of late."

"That's perfect!" Hinata pressed his nose on to the display. Yamaguchi had to gently pull him back from it, but not before Hinata left his mark on the glass.

"So we just have to pick six charms," said Kageyama, folding his arms. "Sounds easy enough."

"Not really," Tsukishima sighed. "We basically still stuck at the same situation. We still have to pick ones that Yachi-san would like."

They looked down again to the rows of charms on display. The store had just about every charm available: shapes of food, various flowers, even the shape of animals. Some of these charms even came in different colors, if that wasn't hard enough.

"Then may I make another suggestion?" the saleslady interrupted and continued before they even answered. "Why don't you guys pick a the charms you _personally_ like the best? "

"Huh? But isn't the point of a present to think about what the other person wants?" asked Hinata

"Yes, that's true," she replied, picking up one of the empty silver bracelets from the counter, she unclasped it to show the empty holes in it. "But this is a charm bracelet. Each charm carries a different story. When she wears it and looks at a certain charm, she would be instantly reminded of who gave it her. Think of picking the charm like your own personal signature on a card. Once you put it on it will be there forever, right?"

"But we still have two more to pick out after we pick our own," Tsukishima pointed out, his ears turning a dark shade a red.

The lady bent down and took out one of the boxes of charms, and carefully picked out one near the middle, "You said you guys are on the volleyball team? So how about a volleyball charm?"

"That would make sense," Kageyama nodded.

"As for the other one," the brunette pondered, "Is there anything that reminds you of her? Any shape or item maybe?"

"Stars," Yamaguchi said quietly. The other boys all stared at him, so he quickly defended himself. "Ah, um, her hair-clip right? She always wears a star-shaped hair-clip. Plus her backpack has stars all over them, you know?"

"Oh, good observation, Yamaguchi," Kageyama agreed, like Yamaguchi was observing an opponent. "Now that I think about it, her pencil case has stars on them too."

"I didn't know you noticed these things, Yamaguchi," said Tsukishima, narrowing his eyebrows. Yamaguchi tried to avert his gaze from him.

"Then if you are in agreement," the saleslady interrupted as she bent down and picked yet another charm from the display case. This time she produced a single golden star with tiny red studs all over that seemed to sparkle in every direction. "Will something like this do?"

"Guah!" Hinata said brightly. "It's very pretty. I think she'll like it!"

"So I guess all that's left is picking our charms," Yamaguchi said.

"A signature on a card, huh?" Kageyama bent down looking at the display case.

The boys looked at carefully at each row of charms, trying to pick out a charm that best could represent who they were. Their saleslady was very patient with them the entire time they argued or had questions for her. She couldn't help but to think that their manager probably has her hands full with taking care of them.

About thirty minutes later, and plenty of giggles from customers and other salesladies, the first-years were out the store with a small white box tied with a dark red ribbon.

"Do you think she'll like it?" asked Hinata.

"We can't be sure of that until she's opened it, right?" Kageyama replied as a matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure Yachi-san will appreciate our efforts," Yamaguchi said.

"We're just going to have to find out tomorrow," Tsukishima shrugged.

They parted ways and left the gift with Tsukishima (seeing as he is the least likely to forget it). Tomorrow they would give her the present, and they could only hope that their feelings would reach her.

**Bonus!**

She doesn't wear the bracelet everyday. She doesn't want to risk losing a single charm. The volleyball and star charm remind her of herself, of what is important to her; the team and her own power to shine. When she looks at the dog charm, she thinks of how Yamaguchi is always nice. The little freckles on the dog especially reminded her of Yamaguchi. The moon is definitely Tsukishima. This particular charm was a blue-studded crescent moon. It was cool and bright like him. The king's crown charm reminds of her Kageyama, but not for the reasons people think. No, a crown fits Kageyama because of how reliable he is. A king is someone people should look up to, right? Finally, the sun charm was definitely from Hinata. The sun had swirls of a warm orange and yellow. She always finds herself feeling bit more cheerful watching the sun charm spin around on her wrist.

Yachi likes to think that when she wears the charm they are with her. Oddly enough, when she told the first-year boys that, they suddenly turned red. She has to remember to keep their water-bottles cold so that they don't overheat


End file.
